Cachecol
by Mylanessa
Summary: RenBya, Yaoi, Drama, Lemon - "Byakuya não era ingênuo a ponto de achar que Renji fosse a cura dos seus problemas. Queria sentir ao menos mais uma vez a ausência do vazio quando o tenente estava por perto. Não era um crime desejar uma coisa dessas, era?"
1. Chapter 1

**::: Notas inciais e disclaimer :::**

* * *

Os personagens pertecem a Tite Kubo (c).

**Gêneros:** Drama, Lemon, Romance, Yaoi  
**Avisos:** Homossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo

.

- Bem essa fic é uma história totalmente despretensiosa, simples, modesta, etc. Só queria fazer uma versão para explicar do meu jeito como o Renji devolveu o cachecol do Byakuya depois da luta entre eles, lá na saga Soul Society. Porque aquilo ficou sucumbido nos bastidores já que misteriosamente o Byakuya recuperou o cachecol, e não vimos COMO. sendo que ele estava com o Renji desde a luta. Então queria escrever sobre isso.  
Já tinha a idéia faz tempo, mas só agora terminei.

- A fic vai ter dois capítulos.

* * *

...

* * *

Byakuya ainda não havia retornado ao trabalho.

As recomendações da capitã Unohana foram bastante claras e rigorosas. Faltava muito para que o Kuchiki pudesse retomar normalmente sua rotina. Enquanto isso, Renji se encarregava de tomar conta dos afazeres da sexta divisão. Havia toneladas de serviço acumulado, e as tarefas do esquadrão pareciam multiplicar num ritmo incompreensível.

Uma desordem homérica originou-se do cenário onde deveria ocorrer a execução de Kuchiki Rukia. No entanto, refutando as expectativas, a ocasião se transformara num palco de horrores onde diversas máscaras ruíram diante de soldados e capitães do Goteijuusantai. Respectivo à esse incidente, o seireitei vinha unindo forças para reparar os danos físicos e morais provocados pelo conflito contra os traidores.

Renji quase não dispunha de homens com tempo livre o suficiente para ajudá-lo a manter a sexta divisão dentro dos eixos, respeitando sempre o rigor e a seriedade de Kuchiki Byakuya quando o assunto era seus negócios. Isso porque em meio a esse caos, o tenente ainda encontrava um tempinho aqui e ali, para visitar o capitão internado nas dependências hospitalares do quarto esquadrão.

Só que... Já faziam três dias desde que Byakuya recebera alta.

Desde então, Renji não mais se atreveu a visitá-lo. Não é como se Renji fosse proibido de frequentar as propriedades da família Kuchiki; ele só não se sentia confortável suficiente para aparecer na casa do capitão, sem que a visita tivesse um significado especial, sobretudo profissional. Ainda mais nas atuais circunstâncias. Não queria que sua presença se tornasse um estorvo, enquanto seu taichou, – o homem nobre e reservado que era –, estivesse recobrando o estado de saúde física na paz cerimonial de seus aposentos.

Pensou em pedir Rukia para que ela criasse uma oportunidade, abrisse uma brecha, já que dividia o mesmo teto que o Kuchiki... Mas com a criatividade abalada dado ao acumulo de serviço, não conseguia sequer elaborar uma desculpa fuleira; quem dirá então, alguma convincente o bastante para incitar a amiga em ajudá-lo.

Porém, a luz no fim do túnel só foi mesmo aparecer numa noite de sexta-feira.

O trabalho era tanto, que parte dele era levado para ser finalizado em casa. Assinou, verificou documentos para serem arquivados, relatórios a serem apresentados diretamente para o comandante, e separou aqueles que cabiam apenas ao seu capitão tomar as devidas providências. Terminado isso, Renji bocejou sonolento e guardou o amontoado de papéis numa pasta sobre a mesa. Sorveu os últimos goles do chá de maçã, e em seguida se levantou para o merecido descanso. Já era madrugada, e a região residencial do quartel encontrava-se imergida na mais absoluta paz. Ele puxou a porta de correr do oshiire para apanhar o futon e as cobertas, quando um pacote despencou de dentro do móvel, em meio às tralhas de dormir.

Renji apanhou o embrulho com expressão de surpresa na face. Pretendia devolver o pertence do Kuchiki apenas quando o capitão voltasse para o trabalho. Havia gastado uma parcela considerável do seu salário exíguo, para bancar uma limpeza adequada no tecido fino, uma vez que não se atreveria em tirar as manchas secas de sangue sozinho, certo de que possivelmente arruinaria a nobre peça.

Voltou o pacote cuidadosamente para seu lugar, passando a mão sobre o embrulho para desamassar as dobras e—

Parabéns, Renji, seu lerdo.

—X—

Assim que acordou naquela manhã de sábado, Renji disparou ansioso para os anexos habitacionais do décimo terceiro esquadrão. Foi logo autorizado a entrar pelo próprio capitão Juushirou, quem usava de tempos agradáveis como aquele para caminhar e respirar o ar puro enquanto o sol não se erguesse a pino. Sua saúde delicada fragilizava-se com facilidade quando se expunha sob temperaturas elevadas por muito tempo. E, embora estivessem no outono, ainda assim não conseguia resistir debaixo do sol do meio-dia em diante.

– Renji-kun, não deveria estar aproveitando o sábado para descansar até mais tarde? Ouvi dizer que tem se esforçado bastante no sexto esquadrão, com a ausência do Byakuya.

– Bem, na verdade não vim aqui a trabalho. Eu tenho um assunto importante para conversar com a Rukia, queria saber se o senhor me dá permissão de ir até––

– Rukia? – Ukitake interrompeu o tenente sem querer, estampando o rosto com um sorriso. – Renji-kun, pensei que soubesse. Ela não tem passado as noites no quartel. Recebi um pedido escrito do capitão Kuchiki solicitando minha autorização para que eu a liberasse, de modo que pudesse permanecer em casa até que se recuperasse por completo dos danos sofridos no mundo material.

E lá se vai a oportunidade. Acabou acordando cedo para nada no fim das contas. Mas Renji já estava acostumado com esses infortúnios. Afinal, a sorte nunca gostou muito de caminhar ao lado dele. Então, o episódio era só mais um para a coleção dos fatídicos fiascos em série do tenente Abarai. Nada muito fora da rotina habitual.

– Err... Não tava sabendo disso não. Da última vez que eu e a Rukia nos vimos ela parecia bem. O Kuchiki-taichou também não chegou a comentar nada comigo.

– A saúde da Rukia está bem, Renji-kun. Mas ela ainda não recuperou seus poderes por completo. – Ukitake fez um gesto convidativo com as mãos, como se sugerindo que conversassem enquanto caminhavam. – Por que não faz uma visita? Rukia deve estar disponível no final de semana.

– Pois é, Ukitake-taichou. É que o senhor sabe... – Renji foi ficando sem jeito. – Essa gente rica é cheia dos compromissos, tem horário para tudo. Não quero aparecer de repente, e incomodar.

– Renji-kun, não precisa ser tão modesto assim. Byakuya, apesar da aparência intimidadora, é seu capitão. E Rukia antes disso era, e ainda é sua amiga, não vai ser um incômodo se aparecer para uma visita.

– Mesmo assim... – O tenente coçou os fios presos no alto da cabeça. Não dava para tentar fazer os outros compreenderem como ele se sentia a respeito daquilo. – Enfim, melhor deixar pra lá.

– Ei, então por que não manda um recado antes?

– Huh?

– Você pode mandar um bilhete. Diga que gostaria de aparecer para uma visita, mas que não sabe qual melhor horário para fazer isso. – Ukitake deu umas batidinhas de incentivo no ombro do rapaz, notando o semblante dele desanuviar. – Então é só aguardar uma resposta.

Ora, se a tal dita sorte teimava em bater na porta de Abarai Renji, não custava nada mexer os próprios pauzinhos e ir até ela, certo?

—X—

O sol começava a se por no horizonte por detrás das montanhas, quando o capitão Kuchiki foi interrompido em sua caminhada pelos jardins da mansão. As folhas dos bordos começavam a adquirir aquele tom amarelado de outono, forrando a grama bem cuidada com um tapete acobreado. Byakuya adorava caminhar por entre elas, especialmente naquele horário da tarde que precedia o anoitecer. Os últimos raios de sol refletiam nas folhagens, criando a ilusão de serem dotadas de um vermelho intenso. O ambiente inspirador era perfeito para restaurar o espírito debilitado, uma vez que o corpo já estava em ótimas condições; apesar de que a capitã Unohana ainda insistia para que permanecesse afastado do trabalho por mais uma semana.

O capitão deteve os passos ao sentir aquela pressão espiritual retraída, típica dos empregados, seguida do farfalhar de pés amassando as folhas secas pelo caminho.

– Kuchiki-sama. – A jovem disse, curvando-se imediatamente para o patrão. Estava um pouco ofegante, já que gastara muito tempo para chegar até ele, visto como era fácil de ser perder nos jardins da mansão. As trilhas pareciam um imenso labirinto formado por paredes de hera que cresciam se agarrando aos ramos de médios arbustos. Os empregados reclamavam que a planta dificultava a locomoção, mas Byakuya recusava-se em apará-la. A empregada então arfou para recobrar a respiração, e voltou a falar. – Tenho algo para o senhor. É do Abarai-fukutaichou.

Byakuya se aproximou inexpressivamente, tomando o pequeno envelope nas mãos estendidas da garota. Virou frente e verso, mas não havia remetente. Apenas uma sobrecarta simplória. Lançou um olhar incisivo para a jovem a sua frente, fazendo-a entender que estava dispensada.

Andou até onde o espaço fechado se abria para o grande lago do jardim. O céu começara a escurecer, porém, sabendo da presença do capitão no local, as chouchins foram devidamente acesas pelos criados anteriormente. Byakuya caminhou sob a luz pálida das lanternas, até a taiko-bashi que permitia o acesso ao outro lado do lago. Gostava de ficar ali observando o movimento das carpas, apreciando a rotina constante da natureza ao seu redor. Ele apoiou os cotovelos sobre lateral da ponte, e retirou um pedaço dobrado de papel de dentro do envelope.

Pelo jeito, convidar Renji para praticar a arte do shodo com outros capitães não adiantou muita coisa para que a caligrafia desleixada dele adquirisse ares mais estéticos. Byakuya logo tomou nota do detalhe, ao passo que lia o conteúdo.

"_Kuchiki-taichou, estive pensando se talvez não fosse muito atrevimento da minha parte, me oferecer para ir até a casa do senhor para uma visita. Também tenho uma coisa que queria te entregar pessoalmente (acho que deve saber o que é). Como eu não sei quando seria mais adequado para aparecer, então achei mais educado mandar este aviso antes."_

_Respeitosamente, Abarai Renji_.

Logo depois do jantar, já de volta à mansão, Byakuya mandou que chamassem um de seus empregados disponíveis. Minutos antes, encontrava-se ajoelhado de frente à escrivaninha do quarto, terminando de bebericar seu gyokuro enquanto escrevia ele mesmo uma resposta para Renji. Havia feito vários rascunhos e tentativas de parecer um pouco amistoso, mas o resultado era catastrófico. Não se dava bem em tentar fazer uso desse tom sem soar artificial. Acabou por fim, decidindo escrever apenas o essencial.

Poderia esperar até amanhã para pensar numa resposta melhor, levando em conta que era uma noite de sexta-feira, e provavelmente o Abarai poderia muito bem não estar em casa. Sabia que o tenente costumava sair nesses dias com os amigos, para diversões do tipo "malvistas" pelos bares e estabelecimentos suspeitos no rukongai. Não o repreendia por isso, embora não lhe agradasse nem um pouco a idéia acerca desse tipo de diversão.

Mas a verdade é que o bilhete de Renji havia mexido com ele. Sentiu falta do rapaz nos três dias que voltara para casa, quando as visitas dele cessaram de vez. Gostava de vê-lo ali, sentado ao seu lado. Mesmo que não dissesse nada; ou mesmo que soltasse a língua desenfreadamente contando suas histórias, até que o capitão adormecesse embalado pelo som daquela voz estabanada. A companhia do ruivo simplesmente o fazia se sentir uma pessoa melhor. Sua benevolência apaziguava o coração; ou melhor dizendo, fazia-o lembrar de que ainda era dono de um, e que ele ainda batia dentro do peito, mesmo que solitário na maior parte do tempo.

E ainda tinha aquele cuidado que Renji tinha ao se dirigir a ele. Não o mesmo cuidado que todas as pessoas em volta de Kuchiki Byakuya tinham ao se aproximar. Ainda mais depois de toda a meia-tragédia envolvendo Rukia. Parecia que todo o seireitei lhe lançava olhares repreensivos, cochichando julgamentos pelas costas, espalhando o quão perverso o líder da família Kuchiki era capaz de ser. Mas Renji era diferente porque não havia mais medo, desafio, ou qualquer rancor reprimido por trás do seu olhar. Era tão sincero, tão verdadeiro, tão livre de reprovações; o capitão se sentia querido na presença dele.

Talvez estivesse sendo egoísta, desejando usar a companhia do Abarai apenas para seu conforto e bem-estar. Ou talvez só estivesse se deixando iludir pelo antigo fardo da solidão. Mas estava longe de admitir qualquer uma das duas coisas. Fosse como fosse, havia escolhido deliberadamente levar a vida dessa forma. Pensava ser melhor assim, livre de emoções, livre do amor, livre de tudo que não somente causou sua ruína pessoal, mas também quase levou sua própria família precipício abaixo. Bastava carregar cicatrizes incuráveis pelo resto da vida, ter fechado seu coração para o mundo; não precisava chegar ao ponto de deixar o nome Kuchiki estampado no mural da vergonha por conta de sua obstinada indisciplina.

Entretanto, estava cansado. Terrivelmente cansado dessa existência vazia. Queria um sentido, se sentir acorrentado à algo que o motivasse, que desse significado aos detalhes ordinários de seu dia-a-dia. Não poderia seguir adiante sem isso. Não mais. Queria a certeza palpável da qual os sonhos não poderiam oferecer. Porque quando abria os olhos, a realidade intragável estava de volta, e os sonhos se transformavam em lembranças amargas, intangíveis. Acumulava aquilo dentro de si, colecionava memórias que nunca existiram, sentia saudade de todas elas, de tudo que nunca viveu.

Mas Byakuya não era ingênuo a ponto de achar que Renji fosse a cura dos seus problemas. Só queria sentir ao menos mais uma vez a ausência do vazio quando o tenente estava por perto. Só isso bastava. Não era um crime desejar uma coisa dessas, era?

– Quero que leve este recado para o Renji. – O Kuchiki ordenou, estendendo o envelope com o emblema da família gravado nas costas.

– Vou providenciar para que seja entregue amanhã bem cedo.

– Amanhã? – Byakuya cerrou os olhos admirados para o criado – Pensei que houvesse sido claro suficiente quando pedi que me chamassem alguém disponível.

– Ah, err... Então... Perdão, Kuchiki-sama. Vou imediatamente entregar o recado para o Abarai-fukutaichou.

—X—

Deveriam ser quase umas dez da noite quando os guardas mandaram chamá-lo na sede do sexto esquadrão. Como durante o outono as noites ficavam mais frias, Renji vestiu um haori cor de terra bem comprido por cima do yukata de dormir; amarrou o obi na cintura, e prendeu a zabimaru bem firme entre as faixas para ir lá fora verificar o que queriam com ele.

Ao chegar à avenida ladrilhada que dava para o portão principal, um rapaz novo postava-se encolhido entre os dois soldados imponentes responsáveis pela guarda noturna da região. O jovem não usava vestes de shinigami, o que logo estranhou.

– Quem é você? – Renji perguntou bruscamente; estava um tanto mal humorado. Acabava de se preparar para dormir quando Rikichi esmurrou a porta da sua casa fazendo alardes desnecessários. Preferiu o sossego do lar naquela noite de sexta-feira, apesar da insistência de Shuuhei para que saíssem a fim de encher a cara, e relaxar do trabalho exaustivo dos últimos dias.

– Perdão pelo incômodo, Abarai-fukutaichou. Não queria vir até aqui tão tarde da noite para atrapalhar, mas o Kuchiki-sama é tão––

– O que tem o Kuchiki-taichou? – O ruivo atravessou sem esconder a exaltação.

– Ele insistiu para que eu viesse lhe entregar esse recado.

Renji tomou o envelope abruptamente das mãos do sujeito, sentindo onda de arrepio atravessar a espinha. Mal acreditava na rapidez da resposta do capitão. Na sequência despediu-se apressadamente do empregado dos Kuchiki, mandando Rikichi escoltá-lo de volta para casa. Não que fosse perigoso, mas o rapazinho estava visivelmente com medo de andar por aí naquela hora da noite.

De volta à sua residência, Renji sentou-se no futon sob a luz frouxa de uma única chouchin ao seu lado. Inseguro feito um moleque mal saído da infância, ele abriu delicadamente o envelope rebuscado, tomando todo o cuidado para não danificar o papel. Era bonito demais para ser rasgado, além do que, havia sido lacrado e redigido pelas mãos do próprio Byakuya. E pensar que ele se dera ao trabalho... Deveria ter o cheiro dele impregnado no papel e...

Pelo amor de Deus, quanta pieguice!

Ele tinha quantos anos? Onze? Francamente, era apenas um bilhete!

Renji sacudiu a cabeça livrando-se desses pensamentos estúpidos, e começou a ler o conteúdo para acabar de uma vez com aquela tortura. A caligrafia do capitão era fina, traços elegantes e eminentes. Ao contrário da dele, toda desleixada e esculhambada. Sentiu vergonha por uma fração de segundo, poderia ao menos ter se esforçado para escrever algo mais ajeitado, mas, tarde demais para arrependimentos.

"_Estarei disponível amanhã depois das 15h00."_

_Kuchiki Byakuya._

* * *

...

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS**:

.

**oshiire**: É um tipo de "guarda-roupas", que serve especialmente para guardar as coisas de dormir. Futon, cobertas, travesseiros, essas coisas.

**chouchin**: São lanternas japonesas feitas de armação de bambu ou arame (de formato variado) coberta de papel ou de seda.

**taiko-bashi**: São aquelas pontes arqueadas que existem bastante nos jardins japoneses. Tem significado simbólico. Representa uma evolução para um nível superior em termos de amadurecimento, engrandecimento e auto-conhecimento.

**shodo**: É a caligrafia japonesa; arte de composição de traços e pontos, geralmente escrita por pincel no papel washi, utilizando a tinta sumi.

gyokuro: Uma variedade sofisticada e cara do chá verde japonês.

**haori**: Ao contrário do que muitos pensam, não é somente o nome aquela "capa branca" que os capitães de Bleach usam. O nome serve pra designar qualquer peça daquele estilo.

**yukata**: Vestimenta própria para o verão. Também é usada como roupa pós-banho, e para dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

Renji acordou tarde, uma vez que o corpo o obrigou a repor o sono perdido e mal dormido durante a madrugada. É, ele não dormiu direito por conta da ansiedade. Já eram quase 17h00 quando parou de frente o pequeno armário onde guardava as roupas informais e casuais. Tirou a toalha da cintura para esfregar os cabelos molhados, enquanto corria os olhos pela variedade escassa de yukatas que tinha guardados. Não queria fazer feio numa visita eventual até a casa dos Kuchiki. Logo bateu os olhos no tecido cor damasco, estampado com ramos florescidos de ameixa. Ainda estava envolto naquele plástico de roupa nova. Esse fora um presente de aniversário dado por Rangiku no ano passado; entretanto ainda não tivera oportunidade para estrear a peça.

Bem, não até hoje.

Renji separou a roupa, pendurando-a na porta do armário, enquanto ia até a cozinha preparar algo para comer antes de ir. Assim também fazia hora até o cabelo secar, já que não era muito bonito sair na rua com o yukata novinho todo ensopado nas costas.

Quando chegou à mansão devidamente arrumado, foi recebido por uma criada pequenina de cabelos presos no alto da cabeça por uma renda. Ela o conduziu ao longo de cômodos majestosos até os aposentos onde o capitão se encontrava. Sempre se sentia oprimido quando entrava naquele lugar tão cheio de ostentação, grandeza e superioridade.

– O Kuchiki-sama é bem peculiar. Você não acha, Abarai-san? – A criada puxou assunto, enquanto o conduzia através de salas intermináveis e corredores que ligavam um complexo ao outro. Renji estranhou, porque de repente os empregados da mansão parecia falantes demais. Antes eles não eram assim. Lembrou do rapaz do bilhete, e agora essa. Deveria ser influência da Rukia ou coisa do gênero.

– Por que você acha isso? – Ele devolveu.

– Ah, porque ele é sempre tão distante. E agora que tá de folga, fica o dia todo andando pelo jardim até escurecer. E quando não é isso, ele se isola pela casa, e pede para ninguém incomodar. Tem dias que até almoça e janta sozinho. Parece tão triste.

– Vai ver ele só quer descansar em paz. O Kuchiki-taichou sempre foi reservado.

– Não tenho tanta certeza. Eu acho que é solidão. – A empregada parou finalmente diante do _fusuma_ adornado de estampa floral, chegando perto do ruivo para abaixar o volume na voz. – Tanto é que hoje ele passou o dia todo mandando alguém perguntar se você já tinha chegado, se tinham te entregado o recado direitinho, e tudo mais.

Renji ia abrir a boca para opinar, mas a criada foi logo anunciando a chegada deles. Então esperou alguns segundos e abriu a porta de correr dando passagem para o tenente entrar. Ele apertou o embrulho nas mãos e adiantou-se para dentro. Virou para se despedir da empregada, mas o fusuma já estava sendo fechado atrás dele.

Casa de gente rica sempre tem dessas esquisitices. Povo maluco, tsc.

O quarto era amplo e bem ornamentado, embora não fosse o aposento oficial do capitão. Quase no meio, bem próximo de uma pilastra havia um tatame com futon grande e confortável onde provavelmente ele passava o tempo descansando. Tinha uma pequena pilha de livros ao lado, então deveria ser isso mesmo. Na parede oposta do cômodo, o espaço se abria para um jardim de inverno onde logo achou o Kuchiki sentado num banco comprido de madeira a sua espera. Caminhou na direção dele lembrando do que a criada havia dito minutos atrás, certo de que supostamente teriam interpretado o patrão pelas avessas.

– Não achei que fosse receber uma resposta tão ligeira, taichou. – Renji fez uma mesura rápida para saudá-lo. – Tá sempre ocupado... Pensei que meu bilhete atrapalharia o senhor.

– Estou de licença médica, Renji. – Byakuya estudou o tenente. Metade dos cabelos ruivos presos na altura da nuca, e o restante caído solto por cima dos ombros. Quase nunca o vira de cabelos soltos desse jeito. Parecia suavizar as linhas de expressão, e deixava o semblante dele mais leve. Preferia assim.

– Ah, mas o senhor ainda tem os negócios da família...

– O conselho interno tem tomado conta de tudo.

– Hum. Que bom, então! – Renji deu mais uns passos à frente, pensando se deveria estender a conversa, ou apenas entregar o embrulho e se despedir de uma vez. Afinal, Byakuya nem sequer o convidara para sentar. Se bem que sempre soube que essas coisas não faziam parte do "bons modos" de Byakuya. Droga, estava criando expectativas, e isso não era bom. – Quero dizer, deve ser legal ter esse tempo todo só pra descansar. Ainda mais numa casa dessas; parece até que a gente tá hospedado num hotel de luxo.

– Gosta daqui? – Byakuya perguntou, sentindo-se confortado em finalmente poder ouvir a língua solta do Abarai preencher seus ouvidos. Como ele conseguia? Como aquele homem conseguia desobscurecer seu coração, acalentar a alma; tudo isso com a mera presença diante dos seus olhos? Ele era só... O Renji. Não tinha como ser racional uma coisa dessas.

– É um lugar bem bacana. – O ruivo olhou para os lados constatando o fato. – O senhor não acha?

– Vivo nessa casa desde que nasci. É agradável. – Byakuya baixou a cabeça para os arbustos desfolhados que começavam a perder a viçosidade devido ao outono. – Exceto no inverno. – Inteirou. – Quando começam as chuvas, quando a neve cobre os jardins, é tão sozinha.

– Então, é por isso que no inverno o senhor sempre passa as noites com a gente no quartel?

Byakuya levantou os olhos para o tenente como se de repente despertasse de um transe, e parecesse falar consigo mesmo há poucos segundos atrás. Censurou a pergunta dele com sua mudez, deixando as palavras perdendo peso uma por uma, sem resposta.

Renji quis colocar o embrulho na frente do rosto e sair correndo dali. O Kuchiki então examinou o que ele tinha em mãos, demonstrando curiosidade. Embora já soubesse do que se tratava.

– Ah, é mesmo taichou. Já ia esquecendo. – Mentiu, para amenizar o nervosismo. – Eu trouxe seu cachecol de volta. Tá limpinho! – Ele se adiantou mais um pouco, e criou coragem para tomar um lugar no assento ao lado dele. Entregou o objeto e aguardou, na expectativa. – O senhor não vai abrir?

Com o embrulho sobre o colo, Byakuya lançou um olhar querendo dizer que não havia necessidade daquilo, mas cedeu ao gesto de incentivo. Então começou a puxar as fitas laterais presas do pacote, usando a ponta dos dedos enquanto o outro observava.

Renji admirava as mãos finas, os movimentos graciosos do capitão, em contraste com o papel amassado e rústico da lavanderia. Arrependeu-se de não ter arrumado um embrulho melhorzinho, já que aquele era feio demais. Mas enfim, não era culpa dele; e também não é como se estivesse presenteando o Kuchiki com algo inédito.

Byakuya colocou o volume no espaço do banco entre eles, e passou a palma de uma mão por debaixo do tecido dobrado, segurando a ponta da peça com a outra. Trouxe-o para si, deslizando as mãos pela textura fina e macia, sentindo o cheiro de roupa limpa que desprendia dele.

– Cuidou bem dele. – Byakuya observou. Precisava admitir que sentira saudades daquele cachecol. Eram praticamente inseparáveis, afinal de contas. – Renji, sabe o significado de eu tê-lo deixado com você naquele dia?

– Taichou, não precisa falar desse assunto. Eu não guardo mais nenhum rancor.

– Entendo. Mas isso não responde minha pergunta.

Renji fez que pensasse.

– Bem, é que eu meio que tava apagado quando tudo acabou, então não sei responder. Mas se eu soubesse pelo que o senhor tava passando quando me impediu de ir salvar a Rukia, eu não teria feito aquele papelão, desafiado a sua autoridade––

– Renji, não diga tolices desse nível. – Byakuya pediu parecendo aborrecido, mas sem demonstrar disposição para entrar em detalhes sobre o assunto ou se justificar. – Você sabe o que esse cachecol representa?

– Não taichou. O que é?

O Kuchiki tomou ar.

– Meu orgulho. Minha honra, minhas responsabilidades, e meu poder. Todos meus antepassados vestiram esse cachecol exaltando os mesmos atributos ao longo dos séculos. No entanto, apesar de ser apenas um símbolo material, sempre foi nossa maneira de tornar evidente essas virtudes.

Renji ficou uns instantes sem saber o que dizer.

– Nossa. Mas é um cachecol bem importante mesmo, heim, taichou?

– Sim, ele é. E a partir do momento no qual me desfiz dele e o joguei sobre você, abri mão de tudo isso. De tudo que, eu, Kuchiki Byakuya, sou. De tudo que me orgulhava até então. – Ele fez uma pausa. – Você sabe por quê, Renji?

O tenente pensou mais uma vez.

– Tsc, taichou, o senhor pergunta cada coisa difícil também. – O ruivo cruzou os braços torcendo o bico. Odiava se sentir estúpido na presença do capitão. – Eu disse pro senhor que tava meio semimorto naquela hora, não tem como eu saber dessas coisas.

Byakuya não parecia se admirar com a abstração do mais jovem. Tampouco levou a resposta dele como um ultraje, porque sabia que ninguém tinha a obrigação de estar na sua pele para tentar entender como se sentia naquele dia, naquela exato momento. Existia um peso, uma responsabilidade em suas costas, e um mar de dúvidas sufocando seu coração. Ele não poderia fraquejar, não poderia se render à obstinação. Por Deus, não! Nunca mais!

O que estava fazendo com o legado da própria família?

Mas estava negligenciando uma vida, deixando-a escapar como areia no vento por entre seus dedos. Era essa a coisa certa a se fazer? Tudo por conta da sua ingenuidade, dos vestígios mal remendados de um passado que ainda o assombrava.

Então Renji apareceu. Desafiou sua soberania, apontando sua espada imprudente. Tão decidido, cheio de um brilho furioso nos olhos, como se nada no mundo pudesse derrubar sua resolução. O tenente fez suas decisões entrarem em conflito. Abalou os alicerces da sua autoconfiança. Byakuya sentiu raiva; de si mesmo do Abarai, de Rukia, de seu clã. Já não sabia mais pelo que lutava; nem que honra defendia nas investidas da sua lâmina.

Entretanto, quando chocou sua zanpakutou pela última vez com a do tenente, o eco da colisão ressoou para dentro da própria consciência, e ele pôde finalmente compreender. Não era ele quem havia arrancado algo valioso de Renji. O destino quem apenas brincou ironicamente com seus papéis. Fez conceitos colidirem numa linha discordante entre o passado e o presente, para carregá-los até o momento certo, no segundo preciso onde o encontro de espadas finalmente faria os ponteiros do tempo retornarem a sua posição de origem.

– Naquela hora, meu orgulho pertencia a você. – Byakuya fez um silêncio curto que serviu para sublinhar as palavras ditas. – Agora entende, Renji?

A surpresa deixou o tatuado paralisado. Os olhos castanhos se abriram ganhando uma vivacidade cheia de significado. O rosto converteu-se em emoções contraditórias. Queira conter e ao mesmo tempo deixar que o entusiasmo se manifestasse.

– Tá tirando uma com a minha cara, taichou? – Ele brincou. – O senhor quase me matou lá!

– Renji. Eu não venci aquela luta.

Nenhum deles havia vencido.

Byakuya estendeu o cachecol no espaço entre as mãos. Num movimento rápido, inclinou um pouco mais para frente, e ergueu os braços segurando a peça no alto do rosto do tenente. Renji entendeu o gesto, e suavizando a expressão, baixou a cabeça. Logo sentiu o tecido cetinoso cobrindo as tatuagens do pescoço; e na sequência as mãos do capitão ajeitando os cabelos vermelhos por cima do cachecol.

– Olhe para mim, Renji.

– Taichou...

Foi o toque dos dedos compridos na sua face que o fizeram perceber que não vivia um sonho. Em seguida veio a aproximação. Por um longo momento eles apenas se olharam em sigilo. Os olhos rolando dentro das órbitas procurando um entendimento já explícito na movimentação. Byakuya meneou quase que imperceptivelmente a cabeça para um lado, o olhar agora fixo nos lábios do tenente; Renji acompanhou o movimento, fazendo o capitão recuar um tanto, confundindo os dois numa incerteza desajeitada.

Decidido, o Kuchiki então ágil rápido desta vez. Segurou o rosto do Abarai entre as mãos, e colou os lábios sobre os lábios alheios. As pálpebras apertadas, assim como as bocas se espremiam uma contra a outra na mesma intensidade.

Desde quando aquele sentimento havia ganhado essa forma? Antes, depois, nas últimas semanas, durantes as visitas constantes no hospital? Byakuya não sabia responder com perfeição. Mas essas literalidades pouco tinham importância agora.

De repente soube, ali, cara a cara com o dono dos cabelos vermelhos, o que seu corpo tanto desejava quando se pegava com os pensamentos fixos no rapaz. Então apenas deixou que seus sentimentos o movessem lhe entregando as respostas, expressando sua vontade, já que por dias não conseguira encontrar imerso em tanta solidão.

Byakuya se afastou admirado com a própria ousadia. Levou a mão até a própria boca, tocando-a sutilmente com a ponta dos dedos, como se querendo tocar o beijo ainda carimbado sobre os lábios. Renji o encarava com olhos cheios de surpresa, e uma felicidade óbvia demais.

– Isso vai parecer estranho, taichou. – Ele começou a falar meio que pausando as palavras. – Mas... Eu acho que apaguei, tive uma visão e daí acordei. Só que parecia ser tão verdade. Será que dá pra eu ter certeza mais uma vez?

– Renji, não diga bobagens.

– É sério, não vou conseguir pregar o olho essa noite sem tirar essa dúvida.

Quando o capitão se inclinou para beijá-lo de novo, dessa vez tão cheio de entrega, o tenente viu a compostura absoluta com a qual adentrou naquele quarto, agora escorrendo água abaixo. Desejava aquele homem com todos os fragmentos do seu ser; sentia o amor por ele fazer cada fibra do seu coração vibrar loucamente.

Renji apertou as mãos na cintura dele trazendo-o para mais perto, para compartilharem do mesmo espaço; Byakuya então passou uma perna para o outro lado do banco, proporcionando mais conforto, e renunciando ao convite do ruivo.

O sangue de Renji começou a esquentar, bombear mais depressa, com urgência. Ver o capitão se confiando a ele daquela maneira, o corpo dele correspondendo aos seus toques, os olhos tão presos aos seus como se fossem donos um do outro. Havia uma ligação entre eles. Renji podia sentir.

Mas quando foi que esse elo criara raízes? Quando foi estabelecido que existia aquela linha invisível tão forte entre eles ganhando ênfase só agora? De onde brotou a bendita recíproca que fazia o capitão revidar sentimentos tão latentes de uma hora para outra?

Inebriado pela torrente de dúvidas, foi tomado por um ímpeto e puxou o homem para seu colo. As pernas do outro então moveram para se acomodarem ali. Os lábios se atraíram num beijo faminto, desenfreado. O ruivo apertou o corpo menor contra o seu, as mãos amarrotando o yukata frouxo dado às carícias impacientes.

– Taichou... Se chegar alguém...

– Quando estou aqui, nenhum empregado vem nesse lugar sem a minha permissão.

Os dois olharam para o jardim de inverno onde uma chuva começou a cair, despedaçando o restante das flores que ainda insistiam sobreviver ao outono. Renji desviou o olhar, e avançou com a boca no rosto do capitão, mordiscando de leve as maçãs. Parou rente ao ouvido dele, roçando as faces num carinho. O vento frio agora invadindo o ambiente, e o trepidar das gotas intensificando no telhado.

– Mas e a Rukia, senhor... Vai que ela decide vir te fazer companhia.

– Renji. – Byakuya afastou o rosto, contrariado com a insistência sem cabimento do subordinado. – Se alguém chegar, por menor que seja a pressão espiritual, acha que não sou capaz de sentir?

É.

Melhor manter a boca fechada e o resto em movimento.

Tomou uma parcela de liberdade e ergueu-se sustentando o peso do capitão enlaçado em volta do seu corpo. Byakuya era menor e bem mais leve do que ele, então não foi muito difícil. Abaixou-se cuidadosamente em cima o futon estendido sobre o tatame, e deitou o corpo do Kuchiki ali.

Renji abriu espaço entre as pernas dele, acariciou-as até o alto das coxas. Resistiu quando sentiu que o tecido do _fundoshi_ tocou a ponta dos dedos, não muito certo se poderia avançar para aquele estágio. Deixou aquela parte para depois, e foi subindo as mãos, fazendo as vestes revelarem a pele branquinha, macia do menor. Byakuya estendeu os braços para o tenente, alcançando as pontas do cachecol. Fez um pequeno esforço para atraí-lo sobre seu corpo, enrolando o tecido fino nas mãos para encurtar a distância. Impulsionou-se de encontro a ele, até sentir o peso do tatuado exercendo uma pressão excitante em seus membros.

Byakuya fechou os olhos contraindo os ligamentos. Há décadas não sabia o que era se perder naquelas sensações. Durante um tempo, chegou a acreditar friamente que seu corpo já tivesse esquecido daqueles prazeres, do frenesi que o sexo era capaz desencadear. E agora estava ali, repondo uma sede tão voraz, que de tão necessária parecia insaciável. Abraçou o maior recebendo o físico robusto do tenente roçando naquela dança sensual contra o seu. Ele retorceu o pescoço para trás, rompendo o beijo e levou as mãos até o alto da cabeleira ruiva, os dedos compridos então puxaram a ponta do cordão que prendia a metade dos fios. A cascata vermelha despencou sobre seu rosto, escorregando por entre as curvas do ombro do maior.

Já incapaz de se controlar, Renji afastou o corpo um tanto para o lado, cobrindo apenas metade do capitão com as pernas entrelaçadas. Foi removendo o restante de roupas que ainda o cobriam, afastando o tecido com leveza, tirando o máximo de proveito do momento.

Ele sonhou tanto com isso, idealizou cada detalhe. Soava até meio idiota lembrar dos pensamentos que tinha quando estava ali, no presente, vivenciando tudo isso em primeira pessoa, e não mais como o bobo alimentando uma paixão platônica só na imaginação.

Byakuya mexeu os braços para ajudá-lo a subtrair suas roupas, curioso com a expressão no rosto do tatuado. Parecia feliz, só que dessa vez mais tranquilo, sem aquele nervosismo do começo. E bem, isso também o deixou feliz. Prendeu os olhos castanhos, sustentando um olhar tão cheio de sentimentos que vocabulário algum – por mais rico que fosse –, poderia verter aquela intensidade em palavras. Ainda agarrado naquele olhar, Renji notou um sorriso discreto suspendendo os cantinhos dos lábios do capitão. Nem é preciso registrar em parágrafos o quando aquilo o deixou orgulhoso, cheio de uma vaidade boba, que nem fazia muito sentido, mas era muito gostosa de sentir.

Em seguida Byakuya esticou o braço pousando a mão no alto do peito desnudo do ruivo, bem perto do coração. Fechou os dedos na ponta do cachecol, puxando-o dali. Atirou-o no meio dos lençóis, sem se importar que fossem rolar os corpos suados por cima dele mais tarde. Depois desceu a palma entre a fenda do yukata, puxando a ponta do obi, fazendo a roupa se abrir por completo, revelando a pele levemente morena.

O maior partiu para cima dele, e o Kuchiki sentiu aquelas mãos fortes segurarem seu rosto, deleitando-se com a suavidade da pele clarinha. Os lábios então se encontraram naturalmente; ao passo que o beijo se aprofundava, os corpos moviam-se cadenciados. Renji ondulava os quadris de modo que as ereções friccionavam-se propositalmente uma contra a outra por cima das roupas íntimas.

Byakuya prendeu as pernas em volta das ancas do maior, comprimindo-se contra ele, sentindo a rigidez alheia roçando a sua sobre o tecido tortuoso do _fundoshi_. Insatisfeito com aquela barreira os censurando, deslizou as duas mãos firmes pelas costas tatuadas, vagarosamente, tateando o caminho de músculos que tremulavam sob sua palma. Desceu mais um pouco, estudando a mudança de textura entre a pele e as tatuagens. Os dedos então tocaram a peça que cobria o sexo do Abarai. Desenrolou as pontas do _fundoshi_, deixando o tecido largo o suficiente para puxá-lo no espaço apertado entre os corpos.

Naquele momento Renji pendeu o corpo para o lado, apoiando a cabeça sobre o punho cerrado, e o cotovelo dobrado em cima do travesseiro. Desse panorama era capaz de admirar melhor o corpo do capitão. Baixou os olhos percorrendo sua nudez parcial com a ajuda das mãos, até atingir o rosto do moreno.

– Eu preciso que o senhor faça uma coisa. – Renji solicitou com a voz rouca, a ponta do indicador e do dedo médio tateando a borda do lábio inferior do capitão deixando que entendesse o recado.

Lentamente ele introduziu o maior deles sentindo a textura macia e quente da língua o envolver. Puxou o dedo de volta e voltou a inseri-lo com cuidado, queimando de excitação ao observar cuidadosamente o percurso alusivo. Introduziu então o segundo, repetindo o decurso anterior. Byakuya segurou a mão do ruivo pelo pulso, e passou a língua molhada entre os dois dedos, e depois em um de cada vez, sugando-os alternadamente.

Renji enlouquecia, imaginando que poderia ser outra coisa na boca dele...

Baixou aquela mão para o meio das pernas do Kuchiki. Enfiou-a por dentro da roupa íntima, e deslizou os dedos escorregadios na passagem quente, buscando a entrada. Renji abriu o ângulo do cotovelo que o sustentava podendo nivelar um pouco mais ao lado do corpo do moreno, de modo a poder aproveitar-se dele devidamente.

Byakuya arqueou as costas ao sentir a invasão, o desconforto inicial. Mas logo a dor passou quando Renji moveu o dedo médio para fora, e voltou a penetrá-lo obedecendo a um compasso suave. A sensação de prazer indescritível aflorou inédita, percorreu seu corpo, se esparramando do meio para o restante dos membros. Renji podia sentir a carne pulsar enquanto o tocava; a respiração ofegante fazendo o tórax subir e descer, as mãos dele se agarrando aos lençóis amarrotados, como se procurassem por apoio.

Renji cobriu os mamilos rijos e rosados com a boca, movimentando a língua em círculos estimulando a suavidade da área sensível do capitão; enquanto isso continuava a movimentar os dedos dentro dele, desta vez abrindo espaço para acomodar o outro. Sentiu o corpo do menor contorcer mais uma vez pelo desconforto, e depois as pernas se agitando, ansiando por mais contato; os quadris dele ergueram por instinto acima do futon, revolvendo-se ritmicamente contra sua mão.

O ruivo serpenteou a língua na carne alva, percorrendo as clavículas, até chegar ao pescoço, onde o cheiro dele parecia mais intenso do que nunca. Ele aspirou o perfume adocicado que desprendia dali, roçando a pontinha do nariz na curva até a altura do ouvido. Mordiscou-lhe o lóbulo de leve, arrancando ruídos de excitação do mais velho. Em seguida levantou o rosto para encará-lo. Precisava olhar dentro daqueles olhos que gemiam de prazer.

Cheio de curiosidade, Byakuya adiantou a mão para tocar o companheiro, buscando sua excitação abaixo do tórax. Ele ofegava soltando o ar quente pela boca, sentindo a pele ser coberta por uma fina camada de suor, espalhando o prazer para fora de si. Quando os dedos do capitão tocaram o membro inchado e pulsante do tenente, ele voltou o olhar impressionado para as feições do ruivo, desfazendo-se em prazer. Apertou os dedos em volta dele, aumentando a masturbação. Renji grunhiu e devolveu o olhar ferino querendo devorá-lo. Byakuya mordeu o lábio inferior, envergando a coluna para se aprofundar nas carícias do tatuado, deliciando-se de tê-lo também em suas mãos.

Renji tirou seus dois dedos de dentro dele e beijou-o apaixonadamente, subindo as mãos para o falo excitado do Kuchiki, tocando-o com restrição por causa do tecido limitando seus movimentos. Renji deitou o tronco por completo, puxando o outro para mais perto de si, enquanto trocavam carícias, seladas no enlace de línguas impetuoso. Byakuya empurrou o resto do yukata do tenente para fora do seu corpo, buscando pelo contato absoluto com a pele tatuada; esfregou a palma das mãos nos músculos bem treinados, enterrando os dedos da carne bronzeada, deixando-se deslumbrar pelo calor e rigidez que emanavam dela.

O Kuchiki era dotado de muita classe e etiqueta, mas não sentia o menor embaraço em ter sua nudez exposta daquela maneira. Abriu-se o quanto pôde para receber Renji sobre ele, deixando os corpos nus permutarem o calor e os fluídos através dos poros.

Desejava Renji de um jeito que não era capaz de expor em pensamentos ou palavras. Apenas tinha a certeza de que era algo muito além da luxúria, da carne, do enlace físico. Sentia-se vivo. Experimentava uma lucidez tão nítida, o mundo ganhava novas nuances dentro daquele quarto; o som da chuva soava notas que antes pareciam escondidas por detrás daquele véu cinzento de tristeza do qual tanto se apegara durante os anos. Não existia mais tristeza, nem mesmo o cinza do inverno poderia cobrir seu coração com o manto gelado da solidão. Renji estava ali, e ele estava em seus braços, tão quentes, tão seguros, resolutos; não havia mais nada a temer.

O ruivo seguiu o curso dos beijos desenhando o corpo do moreno com a língua, como se jamais fosse cansar de colar os lábios naquela pele, provar do gosto do seu capitão. Byakuya se viu obrigado a prender a respiração quando a boca do tenente alcançou as proximidades do seu sexo, onde as mãos desajeitadas do tenente lhe despiam o _fundoshi_. Soltou sequências de gemidos abafados, em resposta à língua quente e úmida espreitando avidamente as dobras delicadas da virilha, rodeando o púbis, provocando-lhe a ansiedade, a ânsia latente de que o tatuado o tomasse por completo com os lábios.

O tenente segurou o membro desperto com a mão, fazendo a pele fina estirar devido à estimulação ao redor da base. Aproximou a boca ocupando a área sensível do topo, mexendo os lábios como se imitasse um beijo. Ele continuou, contornando toda a glande com a língua, fazendo círculos vigorosos ao redor, arrancando gemidos exigentes do capitão. Byakuya deitou a cabeça sobre o ombro para ter uma visão melhor do que o ruivo fazia. Levou a mão até os cabelos dele, afastando-os para trás conseguindo o contato visual.

O Kuchiki viu o mais novo tomar sua excitação por completo, mergulhando todo seu comprimento compassadamente para dentro da cavidade morna. Deitou a cabeça para trás, ouvindo o ruído trepidante da chuva ficar mais forte, enquanto ia mexendo os dedos nos cabelos vermelhos, sendo invadido por aquele prazer extraordinário.

No entanto, Byakuya escutou a boca do Abarai soltar um estalo quando seu membro escorregou para fora da boca dele, fazendo o próprio corpo logo se queixar pela perda do êxtase maravilhoso.

Deus, aonde será que Renji aprendia aquelas coisas?

Então ele viu o maior erguer seu traseiro poucos centímetros acima dos lençóis, em seguida veio aquela umidade quente lambendo as paredes e a pontinha da língua circulando lascivamente sua entrada. Byakuya viu a cabeça girar. No seu baixo ventre pesava um frio oco que fazia toda a região do quadril formigar alucinadamente. Ele abriu mais as pernas movido pelo inconsciente, como se assim pudesse acentuar o encontro. Renji aumentou a velocidade do estímulo; Byakuya sentiu um fio de saliva escorrer por entre suas paredes, e a sensação confinante o fez tocar a própria ereção, porque o corpo implorava desesperadamente um alívio. Mas então o ruivo o soltou, frustrando suas expectativas.

Na sequência rápida, os corpos se moveram com agilidade e logo Byakuya se viu ajoelhado diante do subordinado, uma perna de cada lado ao redor do seu corpo. Renji o tomou pela cintura, beijou a barriga do Kuchiki carinhosamente, enquanto subia as mãos pelas costas dele, firmando-as por fim na altura dos quadris, onde o trouxe para baixo, na direção do seu colo. Byakuya aceitou o convite, dobrando as pernas sobre as coxas do tatuado, usando os ombros largos como apoio.

Renji ajeitou melhor o peso do capitão, e procurou os olhos dele afastando duas mechas teimosas de fios negros entrecortando-lhe a visão.

– Vai doer um bocado, o senhor tem certeza que quer continuar?

O menor mexeu as pernas, sentindo a ereção roçar provocativa abaixo de si, e passou os braços em volta do pescoço do tenente.

– Sim.

Renji subiu as mãos pela coluna dele mergulhando os dedos nos fios detrás da nuca, puxando-o para junto dos seus lábios. Então desceu mais uma vez o caminho das costas, mantendo a atenção dele fixa no beijo.

Usou uma mão para apertar as coxas do Kuchiki contra seu baixo ventre, enquanto a outra segurava a ereção que roçava a glande na passagem úmida procurando pela entrada. Ele sentiu Byakuya aprofundar o beijo prensando as laterais do seu corpo com as pernas, as mãos fincadas na sua nuca. Foi quando sentiu a invasão tomar início que projetou a cabeça para trás, partindo o beijo num gemido agudo de dor.

As pernas dele falsearam, Renji ficou muito nervoso. Pelo amor de Deus não queria machucá-lo. Jamais. Muito menos causar um trauma no capitão. Ainda mais agora, com seu corpo recém recuperado dos danos da batalha. Ele subiu as mãos para o rosto dele passando os fios pretos detrás das orelhas como se aquilo pudesse acalmá-lo. Byakuya foi se recuperando aos poucos, a respiração se assentando, a dor tornando-se mais suportável.

Renji beijou seus ombros, sugou o suor brotando do pescoço muito branco, e os dentes rasparam provocantes pela garganta exposta, as mãos presas ao redor dos quadris do capitão. Impôs um bocado de força, fazendo que ele baixasse o corpo um pouco mais. Byakuya foi cedendo devagarinho, sentindo o volume o preencher enchendo suas intimidades de volúpia, apesar do desconforto.

O coração do Abarai vibrou com força quando a penetração se fizera por completo. Podia sentir o interior do Kuchiki pulsando saliente em volta da base do seu membro. Ele se afastou do moreno para ver o rosto dele. Byakuya arfava, os olhos bem abertos, quase negros sob aquela iluminação.

Renji o ensinou a mover-se devagar, deixando que seu tamanho dentro dele fosse se acomodando naturalmente com os movimentos de vaivém.

No começo a ideia deixou o mais velho um pouco constrangido, mas logo compreendeu a vantagem de ficar por cima. Desse modo poderia controlar os movimentos a favor do próprio prazer e conforto. Ele segurou o rosto do tenente, e um sorriso surgiu naqueles lábios, que logo foi encoberto por um beijo. Conseqüentemente, Byakuya se inundou de coragem, e deixou que seu corpo comunicasse com o do tatuado por meio do ritmo que ia tomando forma através dos instintos.

Enquanto cavalgava sobre o tenente, sentia as mãos grandes e exploradoras deslocando-se por toda a extensão do seu corpo, do alto da cabeça à ponta dos pés. Renji o fazia se sentir tão querido; como se de repente viver valesse o preço de cem vidas, só por estar ali, a mercê dos seus carinhos. O ruivo deitou a cabeça no peito do Kuchiki, sentindo a pele suada, os músculos palpitando na região. Apertou o homem contra si, como se pudessem fundir a qualquer instante.

Byakuya abraçou a cabeça do ruivo, dobrando o pescoço de modo que as curvas dos corpos agora se encaixassem perfeitamente. Amassou os fios vermelhos contra as tatuagens, o gemido rouco de prazer e cansaço escapulindo da garganta, sempre que o falo acertava aquele ponto crucial dentro de si. Começou então a investir com mais intensidade, ousando nos movimentos.

Renji pressentiu pela reação já conhecida de outros corpos, de que o capitão estava perto de alcançar o orgasmo. Segurou a ereção dele com força entre a palma e os dedos da mão, estimulando-o no ritmo das estocadas. Ouvia-o suspirar descompassado, assoprando o ar quente através dos cabelos ruivos, bem próximo da sua audição.

Byakuya então foi contendo a velocidade, concentrando-se na pressão do membro contra a próstata. O cérebro disparou num raio, a pélvis contraiu-se seguidamente preenchendo os dedos do tenente com o gozo morno e viscoso. O Kuchiki se agarrou aos cabelos do tatuado com os dedos em forma de garra enquanto a sensação pulsava estonteante pelo corpo todo.

Ele arquejou exausto, arranhando o ar na garganta ressequida devido ao esforço. Renji buscou pela boca dele deixando que lhe roubasse o fôlego através do beijo. Byakuya afrouxou os membros, sentindo o efeito relaxante se abater de cada célula do seu corpo.

O tenente forçou o peso do capitão para o meio das coxas, saindo de dentro dele. Empurrou o moreno sobre os lençóis amarrotados, colocando-se entre suas pernas, passando-as em volta da própria cintura. Jogou o peso contra o corpo abaixo do seu, e se afundou dentro do capitão mais uma vez, só que com mais facilidade. Byakuya apertou as sobrancelhas com a dor brusca, sentindo também o corpo sensível demais após o orgasmo.

Renji encaixou a cabeça na sinuosidade entre o ombro e pescoço do Kuchiki, dando início ao curso de movimentos impetuosos contra a entrada apertada. Ofegou ruidosamente com força, os dentes trincando. Fechou os olhos deixando se invadir pelas sensações: as pontas dos dedos alheios que passeavam em seus ombros, dedilhando perto das costelas, pressionando seu bíceps sobre as tatuagens.

Byakuya inclinou a cabeça um pouquinho para o lado, alcançando o rosto do maior com a boca. Mordiscou aqueles lábios entreabertos e ofegantes assoprando suas maçãs, e os puxou, pedindo por um beijo. Aqueles minutos pareceram durar horas. As línguas se acariciavam trocando gemidos; e os corpos se conduziam no compasso da intuição, enquanto o tenente deslizava-se com liberdade para dentro e fora do Kuchiki.

Renji então avançou com maior velocidade por um intervalo curto, que terminou em duas ou três estocadas mais intensas e profundas, derramando-se dentro do capitão. Deixou o corpo desabar por completo ao lado do moreno, o corpo latejando as consequências daquele orgasmo maravilhoso, que ia cedendo espaço gradual para o afrouxamento dos músculos.

Byakuya se mexeu para abraçá-lo, sentindo o sêmen ainda quente escorrer de dentro dele, sujando os tecidos sobre o futon. Mas não estava nem um pouco preocupado com isso no momento. Ele encostou a cabeça no peito tatuado e exausto para descansar. Renji passou o braço em volta dos seus ombros, fazendo um carinho brando em suas costas com as dobras dos dedos, até que o sono merecido abatesse sobre eles.

—X—

Somente quando a noite já era alta do lado de fora, logo depois de a chuva chegar ao fim, que o tenente acordou do longo cochilo. Abriu os olhos querendo se levantar, mas sentindo o corpo relutar em contrariedade com a mente. Byakuya ressonava sossegado em cima dele, o braço em volta do seu tórax, impedindo-o de fazer movimentos bruscos sem o acordar. E bem, Renji ficou com dó de mexer com ele, e decidiu esperar um tempo até que ele despertasse sozinho. Assim poderiam trocar algumas palavras – esclarecimentos, talvez –, e então se despediria em seguida.

Beijou a fronte serena do moreno, e ficou um tempo olhando para o teto revestido por pinturas de temas primaveris no papel arroz. Tedioso. Além disso, estava um pouco escuro ali dentro, sendo que a única iluminação vinha da área aberta do jardim de inverno. E como já era noite, não ajudava muita coisa.

E nada do Kuchiki acordar.

Ele precisava ir embora. Não é como se fosse normal passar a noite ali. O que os empregados diriam no dia seguinte? Fora que tinha que ir trabalhar logo cedo. E por falar nisso, tinha serviço lhe esperando em casa para ser concluído.

O pensamento se deslocou, fazendo-o pensar a respeito da relação entre ele e o capitão. Refletiu sobre como as coisas seriam dali para frente, ou se amanhã mesmo deixariam de ser o que mal haviam começado. Pensou também em não ficar alimentando nenhum pensamento a respeito, porque estava sendo precipitado tirando conclusões que só serviriam para deixá-lo ainda mais ansioso.

Enfim.

Diante do sono imutável do Kuchiki, Renji decidiu se levantar. Vestiria suas roupas em silêncio, e deixaria um recado com um empregado na saída, para não parecer que sumiu sem deixar satisfações. Não que Byakuya parecesse exigir uma, mas também não queria soar mal intencionado com o capitão.

Desvencilhou-se cuidadosamente do Kuchiki, e pôs-se a catar suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão, tomando cuidado para que seus passos estabanados não o acordassem. Foi quando terminava de amarrar o obi na cintura que viu o outro se mexer em meio à bagunça de lençóis sobre o futon. Imediatamente foi para o lado dele.

– Eu já vou indo, taichou.

Byakuya sentou o corpo ainda cansado, buscando algo para tapar sua nudez. Os lençóis estavam longes, na extremidade do tatame, e não estava disposto a rastejar até eles. As mãos então encontraram algo entre suas pernas e pareceu servir precisamente, apesar de pequeno.

– Vou me vestir. Antes precisamos conversar.

Ele olhou em volta buscando pelo yukata cor de gelo, que naquela iluminação deveria parecer branco, cinza, que seja; só queria se vestir adequadamente para pedir um chá, e ter um diálogo decente com o tenente; Renji o ajudou, revirando os lençóis, e lá estava. Voltou-se para o capitão com a veste dele em mãos, mas o Kuchiki ignorou, mais atento à outras coisas.

Byakuya desenrolou o pano entre as pernas, erguendo o quadril de cima dele para ter certeza do que era.

Ah, que maravilha.

Estirou o tecido vendo as manchas secas causadas por fluídos "suspeitos", e sentiu o rosto esquentar, queimando de vergonha. Pensou automaticamente nas virtudes do clã, e o que seria dele caso seus antepassados estivessem assistindo uma cena daquelas, sabe se lá de onde. Do além, se fosse possível.

Havia prometido para o avô que tomaria conta daquele cachecol, tal como cuidava da própria família. E agora olha só onde foi meter o símbolo do orgulho e das virtudes dos Kuchiki.

Grande virtude, por sinal.

Se tivesse luz, Renji poderia ver com nitidez as maçãs dele mudando violentamente de cor para um corado intenso. Constrangido, Byakuya amassou a peça entre as mãos e estendeu-a para o tenente.

– Por que o senhor tá me devolvendo?

– Não posso deixar que lavem isso aqui em casa, Renji. Não nesse estado.

– E o que o senhor quer que eu faça?

– Lave, oras.

– De novo? – Merda, assim ele ia ficar pobre de verdade. O taichou querido bem que poderia ao menos se oferecer para pagar a conta da lavanderia dessa vez, né?

Renji apanhou o cachecol perguntando-se porque de repente a culpa parecia todinha dele. Ou se o Kuchiki só queria mesmo se livrar de uma situação embaraçosa na mansão. Afinal, ele quase nunca sujava aquela peça, salvo quando era sangue proveniente das batalhas. Naturalmente, qualquer outra manchinha incomum despertaria o interesse dos empregados.

E melhor nem tentar adivinhar em como tentariam decifrar a origem daquela.

* * *

—X—

* * *

.

**Fusuma**: São aquelas portas duplas e retangulares de correr, que dividem um cômodo do outro. Às vezes elas tem desenhos, às vezes não.

**Fundoshi**: As roupas íntimas de antigamente dos japas. Tipo uma tanga. É engraçada. Aahushauishaa.

(meus glossários são malucos xD)

—X—

**Notas Finais**:

Primeiramente, me desculpem pelo pequeno atraso em postar...rs.

Beeem, como eu havia dito anteriormente, essa fic era pra ser modesta, bem simples.

Só porque eu queria criar uma situação a favor desses dois, pro Renji ir lá, devolver o Cachecol depois da luta.

E, é claro, interpretações sobre o significado daquela luta vão de cada um. O que eu escrevi aqui, inclusive, não é o sentido fiel da visão que tenho do mangá. Mas incrementei a favor do casal. AHUAHAUHAUAHAHA. Enfim... O lemon era pra ter sido beeeeeem menor, mas eu não consegui... Quando vi saiu esse trecho bíblico ai, e já era.

Só espero que vocês tenham gostado. Particularmente, eu achei o lemon tão romântico... Aiaiai, escrever esses dois me dá diabetes, me tragam doses cavalares de insulina!

Beijos, e muito obrigada a todos que leram, comentaram, e os que leram na surdina. (espero que eles apareçam, mimimi).

Até uma próxima.


End file.
